Strange World
by Otterhare
Summary: What would happen if you were sucked into the Redwall world, and switched places with the Redwallians?
1. Default Chapter

Cantor the squirrel smiled slightly to herself as she walked along the dusty dirt path, twanging her bowstring. Her tough features were bold and craggy, her eyes a sparkling obsidian black. Cantor's companions, Pervian and Kanki, were humming a tune together. The latter a hare and the former a mouse, Kanki was a cheery, comical type, her long ears often sticking up straight like flagpoles. Pervian had gentler features than both of his friends, and had soft green eyes. Cantor joined in the merry chorus.  
  
"Walkin' along one bright summer day,  
O raydo raydo rayday!  
I was met by a pretty one on the way.  
O raydo raydo raydee!  
The grass was green, the sky was blue,  
The mouse was happy, the squirrel too,  
O raydo raydo raydoo!"  
  
Suddenly, they stopped singing. Kanki's long ears perked up even further, detecting a sound close by. A snarling noise echoed from the surrounding foilage, and a dark brown stoat slid out from a gap in the hedges. Growling vicously, he launched himself at the travellers. Right at that moment, a bright white light flashed in their eyes, and they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the school computer lab, Jennifer Hartley stood over her friend, Ronald Diver as he tapped on the computer. "Look! A Redwall RPG site! I'll sign up as Dragan, as usual."  
  
"Cool. Sign me up as Curata, Ron." Jennifer pointed at the 'Join' link on the website. Ron nodded and clicked. He quickly typed in his name, species (badger), gender and weapons.  
  
A loud bang was heard, and the school bully, Max, with his sidekick, Eddie, burst into the computer room. They sneered and advanced toward the pair. "Playin' again, computer geeks? Well, I'll give you something to think about!"  
  
Ready to swing his fist, Max stepped forward. Ron tapped on the Submit button just as Max aimed a punch at his nose. Jennifer yelled loudly to divert the bully's attention, but a white light flooded the room, and all four vanished. 


	2. 

Kanki, Cantor and Pervian landed with a thump on the hot sidewalk of downtown Vancouver. It was summer, and people were out cycling, rollerblading and swimming. Kanki slowly stood up, a confused look pasted on her face. Pervian and Cantor got up, rubbing their tails, where they had landed.  
  
"Wot is this bally place?" Kanki inquired, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
A young girl skated up to her, looking strangely at the moltley group. "It's Vancouver, but you should know that. Why the silly costumes? It's not Hallowe'en yet."  
  
Cantor, equally puzzled, replied quite shakily. "They're not costumes, it's really us. How did we get here, and what kind of creature are you?"  
  
"My name's Maya Michelin. I have absolutely no idea how you got here, but I'm a human. Are you guys some kind of mutant animals?" Maya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry for not introducing ourselves. My name's Pervian, this is Cantor the squirrel, and Kanki the hare. We're from a place called Mossflower, and I come from Redwall Abbey." Pervian indicated his green habit.  
  
"Really? I've read the books, but I've never really believed them." The girl smiled joyfully. "Well, let's go to my place. We'll get ya dressed up proper, then we can go adventuring!"  
  
Cantor and her friends grinned back, following the girl to her home. It was a tall apartment building, beautifully designed and it had a large lobby. Ignoring the looks which people gave them, Maya pressed the elevator button and waited. 


	3. 

Max and Eddie flopped onto the ground. Standing groggily up, the bully scratched his head, giving Rat a kick. Rat stood up, his thin face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Max replied, rather irritably. "Let's go see where that smoke's comin' from."  
  
Eddie was used to following Max, and both of them walked along the dirt path to where the smoke was swirling up into the cool morning air. He looked at the huge, sprawling campsite, his mouth dropped in awe.  
  
"Wow! Let's go an' see what it is!" Max, once he took a look, thundered forward.  
  
Suddenly, a rat guard stepped in front of the pair, snarling. "Who are yer, an' wot d'yer want?"  
  
"We want to see that camp!" Max said.  
  
"Oho! A bold one, are yer? Well, come 'ere, an' I'll show yer our leader--none other 'n Bane th' Killer." The rat replied. "You shall address him as Milord, or Yore 'Ighness, or ye'll feel me pike in yer gut. Yew address me as Rezzo."  
  
Dumbfounded, the pair followed the rat. Rezzo swept aside a tent flap, and the two entered. He knocked them flat with the pike haft. "Bow to Bane th' Killer, new recruits!"  
  
Whimpering, Max and Eddie were thrown flat onto the ground. Bane nodded. He was a ferocious-looking fox, his golden eyes shining with a violent temper. Bane was muscular, almost twice the size of a normal fox, and he had pure gold fur. He wore a long crimson tunic, and had a large scimitar thrust into his big belt.  
  
"New recruits, eh? Well, we'll shape ye up, swabs!" Bane smiled a false smile. "Do you have any weapons? C'mon now, speak up."  
  
"Weapons? Well, er, no Milord." Eddie replied.  
  
"We'll have to change that, won't we? Here, catch." Snatching four random weapons from a pile beside his throne, he tossed a dagger and a pike to Max, and a curved cutlass to Eddie, who almost fell over with its weight. Rat also recieved a small knife. "Your tent is tent three, just in front of mine." Bane's tone changed, and he snarled. "Try any funny buisness, an' you'll be dead afore you can say 'Vermin'."  
  
Max whimpered. "Yes, your Highness."  
  
"Good. Well, what kind of beasts are you?" Bane demanded, before they left his tent.  
  
"We're humans."  
  
"Hmm...never heard of you. You must've come from down south, or up north."  
  
The two frightened bullies entered tent three. 


	4. 

Cantor stared at the computer. "What is that...that...thing?!" She demanded.  
  
Maya giggled. "It's a computer, Cantor, look you can do stuff on it!" She opened up the internet browser, and clicked on the official Redwall site.   
  
The squirrel stared at it even more. Stretching out one paw, she touched the screen, as if expecting to be sucked into the virtual world. "That thing has us on it!"  
  
"Yeah, it sure does. Everyone knows about you guys, but they don't think you're real."  
  
Just then, Kanki bounced into the room. "Hiya everybeast! Guess wot? I found this! Ain't he cute?" She held up a trembling dwarf rabbit, who had been roughly hauled from his cage by the hare.  
  
Maya gently took the rabbit from her. "It's my pet rabbit, Dexxa. Do you like her?"  
  
Kanki smiled. "O' course I do, wot! She's absoballylutely adorable! How come she isn't like us?"  
  
"It's because you are from a different world, Kanki, and she's from my world. Here, animals can't speak and don't wear clothes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cantor was still gazing at the computer screen. "Maya, can I try it?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Sure, you can go anywhere you want!"  
  
Cantor smiled and started to move the mouse around. She gaped in amazement as the little arrow followed her movement. "Wow!"  
  
Pervian was lounging on the couch, reading a Redwall book. "You mean that you, er, people know about our records and our greatest heroes?"  
  
Maya nodded again. "Yep. I dunno how, though."  
  
"Maybe another one of us is with Mr. Jacques, and tells him about our past!" The mouse grinned, bookmarked his page and closed the book. "You said you were going to dress us up proper. Let's go, shall we?"  
  
Cantor left off from her mouse-moving, and followed Kanki, Pervian and Maya into her room.  
  
"Now, Kanki, come here. You can wear my long black jeans and--"  
  
"Wot're jeans?"  
  
"They're a sort of pants. Here, try them on. You also wear my big t-shirt, it's blue to match your eyes." Maya handed the clothes over to Kanki, who promptly got changed with a bit of help from the girl. She carefully placed her sabre in the cabinet.  
  
"Wow, these are spiffin' clothes, wot! Quite unusual, but spiffin'!"  
  
"Now Cantor, you can wear my khaki cargo pants--they suit you. And take this tye-dye shirt, too!"  
  
The squirrel shrugged off his tunic and put them on, grinning like a Dibbun who had just stolen candied chestnuts. "These are amazin'!"  
  
"Pervian, you can wear my brother's beige bermuda shorts and his orange t-shirt."  
  
Pervian pulled off his habit and slipped into the comfortable clothing. He smiled slightly, and used a new word he had picked up from Maya. "Cool!"  
  
Cantor was about to pull his quiver of arrow back on, but was stopped by Maya. "You can't take weapons into the city. It's not dangerous there, and you could get sent to jail for bringing weapons around with you."  
  
"Jail?"  
  
Maya sighed. "A place where bad people go. It's quite horrible--we went there on a trip at school once."  
  
"I know wot school is. Woodland school's th' best you can get, wot!" Kanki replied.  
  
The girl giggled. "Well, I'm not sure if we have woodland school here, but you can come with me to school the day after tomorrow. That's when school starts up again. For now, we'll go into the city to look around!"  
  
Ambling out into the hallway was a strange sight for any passer-by. A mouse, a hare and a squirrel, all as tall as the girl they were being accompanied by, wearing human clothing! 


End file.
